


Worth Waiting For

by Misslittleredbird



Series: In the Closet [2]
Category: Kyo Kara moah
Genre: M/M, Wolfram's POV, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslittleredbird/pseuds/Misslittleredbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram is beyond frustrated with his fiancé. And Yuuri's avoiding him was hardly helping with that. Honestly, Wolfram didn't expect his interrogation of him to turn out quite like this. The cleaning supply closet turned out to be a much better idea than he had originally thought. Wolfram's perspective of In the Closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Waiting For

Wolfram has been on edge these last couple of weeks. Though, he's doubt anyone, especially the Wimp, has taken notice of this.

You see, a couple of weeks ago marked the five year anniversary of when they got engaged. Or, accidentally got engaged, as Yuuri would no doubt remind him. And still, to this day, five years later, he has absolutely no idea what the Wimp is thinking. He sure says a lot of things on the subject, but he has never done anything about it. And there has been multiple times in the past five years that made Wolfram think maybe, just maybe, Yuuri felt more for him than he was willing to admit.

Just with some of the looks he gives him, that he's never seen him give anyone else, or how he always seems to run after him when he's gone and how Yuuri worries. About him. Or just the simple fact that despite what he says to him on the subject, he hasn't suggested in over three years that they end their engagement, or try to kick him out of their room, or even simply suggest that Wolfram doesn't go with him wherever he goes. Wolfram knows. He's kept track.

Wolfram smiles. In fact, he actually just seems to expect it now. When Yuuri first hears that he has to go on any diplomatic missions, he has always been coming straight to Wolfram telling him that they are leaving in a few days time. And though he probably hasn't even noticed, he always asks everyone else if they are going to go. Even Conrad, who, for the most part, has always gone with.

It always warms him when Yuuri tells him that they have to go somewhere or they need to do something. It's like Yuuri thinks of them as one person. Always 'us' and 'we'. Never just 'I' or 'me'. Like he knows intuitively, that wherever he goes Wolfram will go with, and vice versa, because it just makes sense that they are always together.

That being said, besides sleeping in the same bed and sharing a room, they are hardly a typical couple. And Yuuri will still often remind him that he's a boy, so they can't be together like that. But despite saying that, Yuuri still has never even tried to end their engagement or try to be around Wolfram any less. And even though he often gets jealous, because Yuuri was a flirt no matter what he said, he's still never taken a serious interest in anyone else.

All in all, he was very confused on what Yuuri was thinking and what he felt. And after five years, he's bound to be frustrated with the infuriating Wimp for refusing to make a real decision about him and for them to stop being stuck at this in between stage of being very close friends and being in a relationship.

And more than he's ever wanted anything in his life, he wanted Yuuri to want him. To be in a real relationship with him. He's had people tell him that he's only wasting his time. That Yuuri would never think of him as more than a friend and he was just asking for pain. But Yuuri was worth it. Because being with Yuuri like this, so close but still not really having him, was so much better than just not having him at all. Because that would hurt worse. Not being there for Yuuri when he needed him and not seeing the wonderful future Yuuri had as their king. Those things were much more important than his happiness.

And then there were the other people. Who talked about him behind his back. Saying that he was being selfish and forcing the king into a relationship that he didn't want. Wolfram's never forced Yuuri into anything. At least nothing terrible. And as long as Yuuri never had any serious feelings of love for someone else, then why would he not try to fight for him?

He would never forgive himself if he didn't give everything he had for Yuuri. The most important thing in his life.

Because then he would have to live his life, wondering that if maybe he had done something differently, then just maybe he could have had him. If that makes him selfish, then so be it. Yuuri can tell him all he wants that he doesn't think of him that way, and though that does hurt, it's not like he ever told him that it was because he did feel that way for someone else. So, what's wrong with Wolfram trying to change his mind?

"I saw His Majesty with Sir Weller earlier too!"

"They have been spending a lot of time together, haven't they?"

"And in private, too. Have you ever thought His Majesty has secret feelings for Sir Weller?"

Wolfram paused with a frown to listen to the squealing maids around the corner.

"Yes! They are always together. Playing that baseball thing from His Majesty's world...and they are always following each other around the world. And Sir Weller has made it very obvious he would give his life for the king. And he's made it very clear that it's because of who the king is that he matters so much, not because he's the king."

"Do you think His Majesty will finally leave Lord Bielefeld for him? I mean, they've been engaged for five years already and still no development! And Sir Weller and His Majesty would be such a cute couple! Can you imagine it? He would obviously cover His Majesty in love and affection every chance he got! And our cute Maoh would be all flustered all the time!"

Wolfram was quickly getting annoyed with the squealing maids as anger built up in him at the thought of his little big brother and his fiancé, his Yuuri, in a relationship together. And it angered him a lot more that what they were saying about them was true. They have always been very close, and Conrad would obviously do anything for Yuuri, even give his own life. And Yuuri traveled around the world for him, was hurt beyond words at his assumed betrayal, and even almost died trying to save his arm when he thought he had died.

And he knew because he was there. He was the one who followed him around the world, would always go after him. He was the one who saved him, the one who was there for him and put him back together after what Conrad did to him. Whether it was in Yuuri's best interests or not, Conrad still hurt him. And Wolfram, while he was glad his brother was okay and didn't betray them, was still quite angry at what he did to Yuuri. Wolfram never wants to see him look like that again.

He was always meant to have that annoying, wimpy grin on his face. Always supposed to be so optimistic and happy and overly trusting because that's who Yuuri was. He was such a better person than he was, and whether Yuuri knew it or not, he made Wolfram better.

Because everything that was good about himself was Yuuri. Before him...Wolfram doesn't even recognize the person he was before Yuuri. And he isn't proud of that person either.

But the thought of Yuuri having feelings for Conrad put more fear in him than anything, and he expressed that with anger because he didn't know how else to express it. Because if Yuuri ever did leave him, he wouldn't be surprised if it was because of Conrad. And that also hurt.

So the fact that these maids were saying that Yuuri had been spending a lot of time with Conrad really put him on edge, because he didn't know if he could compete with him. Could compete with the connection they seemed to have with each other.

And because of that fear, he went straight to Yuuri's office and barged right in, pushing down the amusement he felt when the Wimp jumped in surprise. He angrily stormed in as he remembered the maids words about Yuuri spending a lot of time with Conrad. Because he didn't want to lose him.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled in a nervous voice, which caused Wolfram to stop in the center of the room, anger still building up inside him. The Wimp squeaked out, "What are you doing here?!"

Wolfram narrowed his eyes at Yuuri's tone. The Wimp couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. He was obviously hiding something, and he was pretty sure he knew what it was. The shaking Wimp wouldn't know what hit him if he found out that he was cheating on him with his own brother.

He glared down at him and felt a surge of satisfaction when he gulped at what he assumed was fear. "What's this I hear about you sneaking around with Conrart?!"

He saw Yuuri's frown of confusion and clenched his fists. Maybe the maids didn't use the term 'sneaking around', but if Wolfram didn't know about it than that meant they had been definitely sneaking around together. And the Wimp should know that.

"I'm not sneaking around with anyone. Are you listening to the maids again? You know how they like to spread gossip and rumors..."

Wolfram did know that. But they still wouldn't be talking about it if there really was nothing that came from it. And that's what he told him, when he snapped, "There's always a sliver of truth in rumors! I swear, if I find out that you've cheated again, I'll castrate you, and the harlot you cheated with!

Actually, Wolfram was sure he would do much more than that if he found out anyone had laid their filthy hands on Yuuri. But he also knew if that actually did happen, he would be more hurt than anything and wouldn't actually be able to do anything to him. Honestly, apart from giving the harlot severe pain for touching Yuuri, he's not quite sure what he would do in that situation.

He didn't even want to think about it.

He looked at Yuuri and frowned. He was flushing a bright red and was obviously shaking. His head was even glistening with sweat and it was obvious he wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

And before he had a chance to comment on it, Yuuri had pushed himself back against the table roughly, breathing hard. Wolfram stared at him in concern for a moment, before stepping closer to him and asking worriedly, "Yuuri...?"

He watched as Yuuri seemed to stiffen, as he stared at his desk and away from Wolfram. Instant concern hit Wolfram as he stared at him. He was confused, Yuuri looked fine when he first came in. Was he getting sick? He took a step closer to get a better look at him. Then placed his hand on the desk as he leaned over it.

"Guh!" Yuuri said as his face flushed darker. And before he had a chance to ask him if he was okay, Yuuri shot up from his chair and ran from him.

Without even offering Wolfram an explanation for his actions.

The Wimp.

~WolfYuu~WolfYuu~WolfYuu~

After a morning of Yuuri fleeing from him after every encounter, only speaking with grunts, gasps, and screams during these encounters, and avoiding places he knew Wolfram went in the mornings, Wolfram had to come to the conclusion that it was him Yuuri was running from.

Or rather, Yuuri has been completely avoiding him. He was avoiding not only speaking to him, but just being in his presence, whether it was with other people in the room or not. And Wolfram had no idea what he did. He hadn't acted or done anything he doesn't normally do. So it doesn't make any sense for Yuuri to avoid him. But he is. And he couldn't help a twinge of hurt spreading over him whenever Yuuri would runaway from him.

He had never done that before. Unless, of course, if Wolfram had threatened him for cheating or flirting. And, technically, he did do that, but Yuuri seemed off for other reasons than that. He didn't even seem like he was listening to Wolfram's words this morning. And Yuuri seemed to have those tantrums go right over his head these days. He knows when Wolfram's angry enough to start throwing fireballs at him.

So that couldn't be it. But he didn't care about the Wimps needs right now. He was going to corner him whatever way possible to get the answer out of him. Because he can't stand Yuuri avoiding and not talking to him. It was the worst punishment imaginable.

So when he caught sight of Yuuri eating in the dining hall, he took the chance he was given. Instant anger washed over him when he saw Yuuri eating like nothing was wrong. Like he hadn't been ignoring Wolfram all morning. Or he didn't care, which made Wolfram even angrier that Yuuri wasn't at all effected, not even slightly, like he was.

He stormed in angrily and started yelling at his Wimp, trying to mask the pain that had rushed over him. "Wimp! Why have you been running from me all day?!"

Yuuri froze as he turned to face him. And all he gave him in response was, "Erm..."

Wolfram clenched his teeth and glared at him. That was all he got?! Well, he should have expected. That's what he gets for choosing a clumsy, lacking in basic etiquette wimp as his fiancé.

"What's going on in here?"

Wolfram froze at the voice. He then turned and sent a deathly glare at the person. Conrad. Of course he had to come in and start babying Yuuri. And Yuuri let him. The cheater.

Conrad had his hand on his Wimp, asking him if he was okay. Like it was his job to worry about every little thing that happened to his fiancé. The Wimp was clumsily telling him that he was okay. But Wolfram didn't care. He could only glare in fury at the hand that was still on Yuuri's forehead. You didn't need to touch someone that long to know if they had a fever or not!

He was obviously trying to steal his fiancé away from him. And Yuuri was just sitting there letting him!

Wolfram's eyes narrow and he clenches his fists at his sides as he growled out, "Great. Now that that's established...get your hands off of my fiancé!"

He felt so much relief when Conrad finally dropped his hand from Yuuri's forehead. But before he could continue his interrogation of Yuuri, he saw Anissina walk in with a huge grin on her face and Wolfram had to hold back a wince. She was almost too happy, which could only mean one thing...

"Ah! Here everyone is! I need someone to test my Go-Go-Inviso-Kun!" She spoke proudly. Wolfram knew it. She had come here to kill one of them. "Which one of you would like to volunteer?"

It seemed like everyone was frozen in their spots for a moment as they stared at her. He was one of the first to make a run for it. He had no plans to take part in any of that crazy woman's experiments. He had other concerns. And they all centered around Yuuri. Just like they always have.

He stopped to catch his breath after he turned around a corner. He leaned his head back, as he tried to decide where the best place to run and hide was. Then heavy breathing and panting was heard coming closer and closer to him from around the corner. He freezes and peeks out, relaxing when he finds that it is only Yuuri. He glances behind him and smiles. Perfect.

He ended up right in front of the door to the cleaning supply closet. No one would ever expect him to hide in there. And it was also under the perfect circumstances. It would be all too easy to interrogate Yuuri in there.

He opened the door slightly, then turned and grabbed Yuuri's arm when he ran passed him, pulling him inside the closet. He shut the door behind them. Then quickly put his hand over the Wimps mouth when he started screaming, and his other arm around his midriff when he started flailing. He snapped at him, "Shhhh!" when he tried to scream through his hand.

He felt Yuuri freeze in his arms, then quickly turn around, out of his grasp, then yelled, "What are you doing?!"

Wolfram stiffened at the tone. But, trying to cover up his hurt, hissed back, "Shhh! Do you want her to hear us?!"

Yuuri stayed silent as he just stared at him. Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Anissina, Wimp. Remember?"

He felt Yuuri's glare on him. He snapped back, "I know that!"

Gods, what were they even fighting about? Why wouldn't Yuuri just tell him?

He clenched his teeth and just responded with a "Humph."

He heard Yuuri stomp over to one side of the closet. "And stay on your side!"

He didn't say anything else to him and just sat down. As far away from him as possible. This time Wolfram did flinch. Then he slowly made his way over to the other side of the closet, not caring when he started knocking things over. All he could think about was Yuuri and how all of a sudden he just seemed to really hate him. So much so that he couldn't even stand to be in his presence.

He sat down and started to shake, trying so hard to keep all the things he felt to himself. All the hurt and the anger.

But in the end he couldn't stop himself from asking. He had to know. "What...did I do?"

He waited with bated breath as Yuuri remained silent. And then finally, "You..." He paused and Wolfram heard him gulp before continuing. "You didn't do anything. It's just...never mind. Can you just forget everything?"

All of a sudden the hurt Wolfram was feeling was backing away as anger started to overcome him. That's all he got? After all the torment and anguish he has been going through all morning wondering why Yuuri seemed to hate him? And he wouldn't even give Wolfram a chance to fix it? He was angry beyond words.

"Forget it?" Wolfram spoke coldly, clenching his fists in his pants as he narrowed his eyes towards the dark figure across from him. "You ignore me all day, then tell me to forget it? Do I really mean so little to you, that I don't even deserve your explanation?"

He saw Yuuri shift, and knew he flinched at his tone. Good. When he responded, it was a lot softer than it had been all day. Wolfram could hear the guilt in it. He whispered, "I'm sorry. I just don't know how to explain it to you."

Wolfram relaxed slightly at the answer. They were finally getting somewhere. He could deal with this guilt-ridden, soft spoken Yuuri, his Yuuri, better than the snapping, short answered one.

And more than anything he needed to know. He would give Yuuri as much time as he needed to explain. Because he needs to make things right between them again. He can't stand this distance between them. It feels like Yuuri is turning them into strangers and he can't stand that fact. But he can't fix it if he doesn't know what's wrong, so..."Try."

He heard a shuffle of sound, then he froze when he found cool fingers in his hair. His hair. And then a gasp coming from the person that they were connected to.

Wolfram was frozen in his spot, afraid to ruin the moment, yet honestly unsure what this moment even was or meant. All he knew was that Yuuri was touching him. Willingly. And even initiating it. It was too rare of a moment to ruin.

So he paused for a moment, enjoying it and memorizing the feeling, then breathed out in question, "Yuuri?"

When Wolfram felt breath on his face he instantly froze again. Yuuri couldn't be that close to him. He would never willingly be that close to Wolfram. Not for no reason. And not close enough that if Wolfram leaned in only a little he would be kissing him.

Wolfram held in a gasp at the thought. Oh, how he wanted to kiss him. It almost seemed like too much of a temptation to pass up. Even if Yuuri didn't ever forgive him for it. And though he would regret it instantly if that happened, in this moment his mind couldn't seem to think of any of those consequences. Just the feeling of Yuuri's lips on his.

He had to suppress a moan.

And before he had a chance to throw all rationality out the window and kiss him, a loud bang was heard on the other side of the door. Wolfram assuming it to be a door slamming shut. And then Yuuri's hand dropped out of his hair and he pushed himself away from him, both of them silent and unmoving as they waited with bated breath.

And then Wolfram heard Anissina yell, "You can't hide from me forever! I'll find one of you eventually."

They both gave a simultaneous sigh of relief when they heard Anissina's footsteps get quieter and quieter outside of the door. Until they were gone. They were safe again for a while.

And then he heard Yuuri scream. And Wolfram flinched as he heard it and quickly went over to place a hand over his mouth. Anissina could still be close enough to hear a scream. Especially one that loud. The idiot. He hissed at him, "Quiet! What's wrong?!

He felt Yuuri squirm under his hands as he continued to panic. "There's something behind me!"

Wolfram felt behind him and then rolled his eyes in annoyance. Wimp. "It's the cleaning supply closet!"

Of course there were going to be wet, disgusting things in there. What exactly was he doing in here again? Wolfram paused and then rolled his eyes. Right. The things he does for this infuriating, wimp of a fiancé.

He dropped his hand from Yuuri's mouth. And he accidentally brushed it against Yuuri's side. Then his eyes widen when he hears a whimper come out of Yuuri's mouth. A whimper. The sound admittedly went straight to Wolfram's cock and he flushed. He couldn't let Yuuri know he had thoughts like that about him. The inexperienced wimp wouldn't ever be able to look at him again.

He felt Yuuri jump and fall backwards, taking Wolfram with him as he fell. He gasped, unable to catch himself, before falling right on top of his fiancé. His breath hitched. He was on Yuuri. And because he couldn't believe the situation, he had to think it again.

He was on top of Yuuri.

But when his hand landed on the front of Yuuri's pants, he was met with a completely different surprise. Which caused him to freeze. He was in so much surprise he didn't even think to move his hand away.

Yuuri was hard. Wolfram could feel it through the fabric with his hand. Did he get hard while they were in the closet? But that would mean...

Yuuri couldn't be hard for him, could he? He breathed, "Yuuri...Are you-?"

"Please," Yuuri cut him off, pleading. "Don't stop."

Wolfram had to do a double take at Yuuri's pleading tone. Pleading for Wolfram to touch him. He suppressed another groan. This couldn't be real. But he didn't care. It wasn't like he could say no to Yuuri even if he wanted to.

So he squeezed. And was rewarded with a pleasurable gasp and a moan from the beautiful boy beneath him. So he kept massaging Yuuri through his pants. Getting hard at the feeling of him and the gasps and heavy breathing coming from his mouth.

Wolfram breathed out in awe and heard Yuuri give a small whimper. Wolfram held back a moan, the need for his own release was becoming stronger and stronger, but he refrained. All that mattered was Yuuri. And the pleasure he was giving him as he touched him. Making him feel good. He couldn't imagine Yuuri ever touching him, but Wolfram would take what he could get. Just the fact that he was actually touching Yuuri, even through the fabric, was too much for words.

Then as Wolfram lost himself in the fact that he was touching Yuuri, a hand surprisingly came out and touched his face and Wolfram stilled. Yuuri was touching him now? This couldn't be happening. He even thinks bitterly that Yuuri is probably thinking of someone else as he does this. Probably a woman. He snarls in his head. Or Conrad.

He instantly pulls himself away at the thought. But then Yuuri whimpers, "Wolf." And Wolfram's eyes widen. Because it was him that Yuuri was thinking about. "I-I want..."

Wolfram would let him have anything. He couldn't imagine denying him. He breathed, "What?"

"K-kiss me," Yuuri stutters out quietly, almost shyly.

Yuuri couldn't mean that. It was too good to be true. That Yuuri would ask him to do that. But he couldn't stop thinking about it and he whimpered. He barely had any control left. All he wanted to do was stick his tongue inside Yuuri's mouth and taste every inch of him. But he had to make sure- "You...you really want to-?"

"Please," Yuuri cut him off in a needy voice. And all of Wolfram's self restraint flew out the window. He didn't waste a second as his lips rushed forward to meet Yuuri's soft, inexperienced ones. And it was still the most pleasurable thing he's ever felt.

And then he felt Yuuri's moan against his lips. And it only made him want to press against him even harder. So he did. He thrust his tongue as deep inside as it could go. Tasting every inch of his mouth like he may not ever be able to do it again. And he may not, and that scares him.

That Yuuri would regret this later. Regret touching him. Regret tasting him. And if that happened Wolfram didn't know what he would do. He never wanted to break their engagement, but...he would know for sure that they didn't have a future together, right? If Yuuri regretted this? Being with him like this?

He couldn't even think about it, so he just started nibbling on Yuuri's lips, looking at Yuuri's face, eyes half lidded, watching the pleasure there. The pleasure that Wolfram was giving him.

And then Yuuri pulled away, gasping for air. Wolfram gave a whimper as he pulled away. But he didn't cease anything. He wasn't going to waste the time he was given. He wanted to make the most of every second. So he immediately latched himself onto his neck. Nibbling. Sucking. Claiming what belongs to him.

He felt Yuuri gasp, then his hands were in his hair in an instant. Tugging, then pushing him closer. Like his hands first instinct was to pull, but then realized it was counterintuitive.

He felt Yuuri thrust his hips as a reaction for one bite, and his cock throbbed at the brief contact. He gave out a moan. He wanted so badly to push his hips down...and just grind on Yuuri as furiously as he could. And as much as it was difficult not to go fast, he also didn't want this to end. Not so quickly. He wanted to savor every moment.

He wanted to feel what it was like to be rough. And what it was like to go so achingly slow as he treated Yuuri gently and lovingly. He wanted that with Yuuri. And this was new for Yuuri, so he wanted him to have a good experience too. Even if he does end up regretting it, he doesn't want him to feel forced, used, or like he was with someone who felt nothing towards him.

Then he feels Yuuri's hands leave his hair and slowly trail down his sides. Wolfram freezes when he feels those fingers move past his shoulders and go onto his back. He had to be imagining this. Yuuri wanting to touch him...

It was way too good to be true. But Wolfram wanted to live in this perfect world for just a moment.

"S-sorry..." he hears Yuuri stutter out from beneath him. He was squirming. "Do you not want me to-?"

"Don't stop," Wolfram whispered, cutting him off. He wanted more than anything to feel Yuuri's fingers touch him. Wolfram thinks they may be touching each other more now than in the last five years they've known each other. Which is why this still doesn't make sense. Yuuri always tries to avoid touching him.

But Wolfram could no longer think when Yuuri started to move his hands again. His eyes closed as he felt the pressure against him. And then the hands were gripping his jacket, tugging.

"Can I-?" Yuuri started, quietly.

Wolfram blinked at him. Yuuri couldn't mean what he thinks he means. Then Yuuri tugs again and Wolfram knows it was exactly what he thought. He wouldn't let himself think to hard about this. He just wants to feel. Feel whatever Yuuri wants to give him in this moment. Because he didn't have it in him to say no to him.

So he sat up and unbuttoned his blue jacket. Then threw it off to the opposite side of the closet and removing the white shirt underneath. He leaned back down on him and bit his bottom lip to keep from making an undignified sound. Yuuri's hands were instantly on him. Skin on skin. Trailing those fingers all over the skin of his back. Making him shiver as he trailed them down every curve.

He put his head down by Yuuri's ear, as he spoke almost pleadingly, "You too..."

He felt Yuuri nod against him, and Wolfram, who instantly felt way too excited, quickly sat up again. Yuuri following him. Then removing all of his own upper clothing. Wolfram was enticed. He felt the sudden need to trail his tongue along every inch of Yuuri's skin. He wanted to taste every part of Yuuri there was. Claim every inch of him

But with all of his restraint, he only slowly pushed Yuuri into his back and laid back on top of him. Gasping when their bare skin met each others.

And he couldn't hold back any longer as his lips went straight for Yuuri's neck, then trailed his lips downward. Trying touch as much of him as possible, he trailed his hands over Yuuri's sides, loving how Yuuri shivered at his touch.

Then his lips met one of Yuuri's hard nipples, and sucked. Yuuri gave the most perfect reactions to him. He gasped and arched. He moaned and trembled. Wolfram loved how he could make him feel like that. So he kept on nibbling, sucking, and biting as best as he could. And because he wanted Yuuri to feel the best he possibly could, he put his hand on Yuuri's other nipple. Rubbing and pinching it. Feeling it get even harder between his fingers.

Yuuri trembled.

Then his hands were in his hair, pushing Wolfram's face closer into his chest as he arched into him. A needy whimper he couldn't avoid squeaked from the back of his throat. Yuuri was so perfect. Felt so perfect against his skin. Every sound he made...

Wolfram couldn't even think. He pushed himself away and dropped his mouth onto Yuuri's, gently this time as his hands trailed up and down the sides of Yuuri's body. He never wanted to stop touching him. Yuuri means more to him than anything has before. But he wasn't so good with words, so he showered him in kisses instead. On his lips, his cheeks, his chin, his nose. Anywhere his mouth could reach. He kissed his lips one more time and said against them what he has always thought of him- "You're so perfect..."

He was rubbing his nose into the side of Yuuri's face when he whispered so quietly that Wolfram wasn't even sure he heard right- "I love you..."

Wolfram froze in his actions. As much as he wanted to believe he heard right and despite what their doing, Wolfram couldn't let himself believe it. It was too much. After years of Yuuri denying their relationship...it was just too much faith to give. And Wolfram's not capable of giving it. After all, that was Yuuri's specialty. So he did what he was doing with every other doubt and hope he's having in this moment. He pretends that it's not there. So Wolfram can have this one moment to himself forever, no matter how things turn out.

He felt Yuuri's hands against his back and got lost in the moment again. But then he felt Yuuri's leg brush against him and freeze. And dark thoughts filled his mind instantly. Now that Yuuri knew that he was hard, was reminded that he was a man, he wouldn't want any of this. He lost the moment so easily. He quickly pushed himself away- "Sorry..."

He felt Yuuri's hands clench around his arms, then all of a sudden he bucked his hips up again. Yuuri's hardness quickly met his...and that was a feeling Wolfram never thought he would feel. They both gasped together when they met, as shivers went through Wolfram's body. And the way Yuuri arched as he gasped...Wolfram couldn't stop looking at him.

Then Yuuri's hands grip the waist band of Wolfram's pants, silently telling him what he wanted. Wolfram couldn't breathe. Yuuri stumbled out, "Are you...not-?

Wolfram let out a breath and cut Yuuri off from what he knew would be a jumbled up sentence. "You mean you want this?"

Yuuri replied instantly. Like he hadn't thought any of this through. "Yes."

Wolfram was okay with himself not thinking things through. But not Yuuri. So he had to make sure- "Being with me like that...you do know..."

"Know..." Yuuri said hesitantly. "What?"

Wolfram narrowed his eyes down at the boy beneath him. He needed Yuuri to understand before they went further. Understand who he was. "I'm a man, Yuuri. Just like you feel the need to remind me everyday. This won't be like being with a woman."

He saw Yuuri's confused eyes, so close to him, blink at him in confusion. "I...know that."

Wolfram growled. The wimps lack of understanding was really aggravating on his nerves. He knew he couldn't be gentle with him anymore. That would never get through to him. So he grabbed his hand and pressed it right into the front of his pants. Yuuri's hand cupping the hard cloth through his pants. He heard a gasp come from the wimps mouth, but he didn't falter.

"This is a part of what it means to be with me. This isn't going to change. And even if it could..." Wolfram paused, before continuing in a much softer tone. He couldn't be hard on the wimp for long. Figures. "I would do just about anything for you. But I wouldn't change who I am."

He felt Yuuri relax under him, then said in a voice that sounded truthful to Wolfram's ears, "Good." He saw a smile appear on Yuuri's lips. "I wouldn't want you to."

Wolfram was confused. After avoiding the thoughts, he couldn't stop them from coming to him now. How could Yuuri go from avoiding him every chance he had and not accepting their engagement, to wanting to do this with him? And to not even think twice about it?

Then he feels Yuuri squeeze, his hand still cupping his cock. He gasps, and refusing to let his mind go blank at Yuuri's touch, he desperately pulls his hand away from him. He needed to know what Yuuri was thinking...

"Wolf..." Yuuri whispered hesitantly.

"I don't understand," Wolfram spoke, trying as hard as he could not to sound desperate. He failed. "Why...all of a sudden...?"

Yuuri flushed and squirmed under him. The wimp obviously wanted to avoid the conversation. Wolfram wouldn't let him. "I...don't know. I think...this was something I always wanted. I was just afraid-"

"Of what?" Wolfram interrupted him, focusing on every word Yuuri spoke.

Yuuri paused. Wolfram waited, holding his breath. "I just learned certain things on Earth. And now I...well, I am still afraid. But, that's more because..."

"Because?" Wolfram repeated, needing Yuuri to keep going. To understand.

"I'm not really sure what I'm doing," he admitted as he looked away from Wolfram's face.

He relaxed immensely at Yuuri's words. He knew that that couldn't be all, but it was a start. And if all of this time Yuuri really did want this...and it was out of fear that he didn't act on it...Wolfram was willing to give his hope in that. Because this was Yuuri. And he would do just about anything for him. Especially if it gave him a chance of actually having him.

He rubbed his hand down Yuuri's arm gently, feeling the need to touch him. Then he leaned down and held him as tightly to himself as he could, feeling the need to be close to him. For the first time, he felt as if he may have a chance to have the one thing that means more to him than anything in the world. He put his face into the crook of his neck and sighed into it, breathing him in. He ran his hands over Yuuri's shoulders and neck, wanting more than anything to reassure him. He murmured, "Don't be afraid. You never have to be afraid with me. And I would never make you do something you don't want to do."

Feeling reassured, Wolfram gave Yuuri what he wanted. He slowly sat up to pull his pants down. His eyes widening when Yuuri didn't so much as hesitate before he felt his fingers trailing down his length. And Yuuri just kept staring. Wolfram bit his bottom lip at the feeling, tensing up, as the contact only made his cock drip for more. Then he was rubbing his tip. Wolfram loved his obvious inexperience. His curious touches. Trusting in Wolfram enough to learn...

He felt Yuuri pause and concern instantly filled him. What if Yuuri really didn't like this? What if he really did prefer a women? Then Yuuri stuttered out, asking, "C-can I-?"

"What?" Wolfram asked quietly. He knew that whatever it was Yuuri wanted he would give it to him in an instant. Even...even...

But Yuuri's real request made him tense. His mind filled with the request. "I...can I...with my mouth...?"

Wolfram couldn't stop gaping. Even though he decided to hope that this really was real. That Yuuri wanted him...that was a big request. And though Wolfram would love that, it would only be if Yuuri did too. "Are you...are you sure?"

Yuuri flushed. But pushed himself closer, determined. "I-I might be bad at it..."

Wolfram relaxed, then smiled at Yuuri's worries. His only worry. Even the thought was ridiculous. "That's impossible."

He ends up holding his breath when Yuuri leans down between his legs. And shakes a bit, with a gasp, when he feels Yuuri's breath on his eager and awaiting cock. He can't believe what Yuuri is about to do. He's trying so hard to keep his control, when all he wants to do is shove Yuuri's face between his legs and grind up into it until he comes.

But he couldn't let himself do that to Yuuri. He has to make himself go at Yuuri's pace, even if he's going so tortuously slow that it's driving him crazy.

But then Yuuri finally takes the next step, cautiously sticking his tongue out to lick Wolfram's tip. And when he first feels that long awaited contacted, he couldn't help but let a gasp escape his mouth, mixed with a pleasurable shudder. His legs started to shake under Yuuri's touch.

Gods, did he want more...

And just as if Yuuri read his mind, he opened his mouth wider to let Wolfram's cock inside the warm, tight heat inside. Then he felt a flash of tongue, gently experimenting his way around his length. Then a suck.

Wolfram couldn't help but look down at him. He wanted to watch Yuuri as he did this to him. Even if he couldn't see every single expression that crossed his face, Wolfram needed some confirmation that Yuuri was enjoying this as much as he was. He felt Yuuri hum around his length, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through him. He saw how Yuuri was so focused on what he was doing to Wolfram.

And he still couldn't believe what was happening.

But it didn't matter. He was lost in the wetness and heat of Yuuri's mouth. He couldn't think about anything but the wimps perfect mouth around his cock. Sucking. Nibbling. And when he used his hands Wolfram swears his world almost exploded.

He could now fit all of Wolfram's length in his mouth, his cock hitting the back of the other boys throat. Oh gods, he was so close...

He reached down and grabbed the double blacks locks in his hands, clenching as he trembled. He heard Yuuri moan around him as he tugged on his hair. Oh, how he's dreamed of this...

Now all he wants is to make Yuuri feel good too. And feel his cocked wrapped inside of a completely different heat. Oh, how he wanted to make Yuuri scream...

"Y-Yuuri..." Wolfram moaned as he arched his back up. He was so close. So close to coming in Yuuri's mouth.

And Yuuri didn't stop. He just kept nibbling and sucking and trailing his tongue along all the right spots. And then Wolfram swears Yuuri started going faster. And even deeper inside of his mouth. He just kept pushing his head up and down and Wolfram could feel his thighs clench.

Gods, if Yuuri didn't stop he would surely- "Y-Yuuri...Sto-stop. I'm going to-"

He even tried pulling on Yuuri's hair, but was caught off guard when Yuuri eagerly pushed himself down eagerly one more time, before giving his cock one last long suck-

"Ah!" Wolfram gasped as he came. Deep inside Yuuri's mouth and throat. And Yuuri surprised him again by trying to swallow all of his come.

And then he pulled himself off of Wolfram's length, coughing from all the come inside his mouth. Wolfram gave a whimper at the sight. Yuuri looked so beautiful, all he wanted to do was-

Wolfram pounced. Right on top of Yuuri as he pins him to the floor of the closet. Wolfram couldn't help but burst with how much love he felt for this boy beneath him. He wanted to touch every inch of him, but he started by gently stroking his face, before leaning down and kissing him again. Gently and lovingly this time. He kissed him slowly, then sighed against his lips, before saying, "I'm going to make you feel so good..."

And he meant every word of it. He wanted to make him scream. So he trailed his hands down to pull off the pants that we're keeping Wolfram from doing just that.

And he couldn't stop himself from staring. Getting his first look at everything this perfect body had to offer. He needed to ingrain it into his memory. So he was slow in his actions, memorizing the feel of Yuuri's skin beneath his fingertips as he trailed them down his sides. And then to his thighs.

He was completely entranced by the sight. He's seen Yuuri naked before of course. But he never got to study him so intensely before...or be this close...or get to touch...

Yuuri was beautiful. He never wanted to stop touching him.

And then he felt Yuuri buck his hips as he whimpered, "Wolf." He was actually pleading with him. "Please."

The sound went straight to Wolfram's cock again, but he dismissed it. He was entirely focused on Yuuri. So he moved his hand closer and closer to the twitching length that's so close to. He was in such disbelief by what was happening, that an amazed sigh of "Yuuri" just had to escape his mouth.

He hears another whimper, and his eyes trail up again to meet Yuuri's eyes. He looks so desperate and wanton-for him- that Wolfram just had to give him what he wanted. So he wrapped his hand around Yuuri's cock, lets out an amazed breath of I can't believe this is happening, and then he finally starts to stroke him. He feels every vein and every curve of him. What spots make him twitch, what spots make him moan, and his personal favorite- what makes him tremble.

But instead, Yuur covered his mouth, muffling the beautiful cries Wolfram desperately wanted to hear from him. So he gives a slight squeeze, hoping to get Yuuri to remove his hand, as he continues to stroke him harder, and then faster. Making sure to rub the tip.

And it worked. Because Yuuri's hands were reaching out, having no where to place his hands, as he gasped and trembled beneath him. And that was all he could handle before pushing himself on top of him, feeling the need to be closer. Pinning Yuuri's hands above his head as he attacks his neck with bites and kisses.

Feeling his cock brush against Yuuri's, causing him to squeeze harder as he stroked his length.

"Guh!" Yuuri gasps into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. And then Yuuri pushes himself up to press into him harder, and Wolfram all but moans at the contact.

And then Yuuri's trembling in a way that Wolfram knows he must be close. But he selfishly didn't want this to be over yet. He wanted to feel other parts of him. Make him cry and tremble from a whole new kind of pleasure. So, all to soon, he removed his hand.

And right away Yuuri gave a cry of disappointment and absolute need. And Wolfram almost felt the need to give him his release.

Almost.

So he stroked his thumb over his wrist and murmured, "Patience..."

And then he let go of his wrists completely to sit up. As much as Yuuri seemed to want this, Wolfram was unsure if this was going to far. But he still had to try.

He brought his hand lower until he found what he was looking for. And instantly felt Yuuri tense at the contact. Wolfram was stroking his puckered hole with his thumb, loving how it twitched from the contact. He wanted so badly to push his fingers inside Yuuri's heat...

But he needed to make sure Yuuri was comfortable before he went that far. So he asked as he stroked him comfortably. He wanted so badly for him to be okay with this...

Yuuri was blinking at him, looking as if he was trying to make sense out of what was happening. And what Wolfram wanted to do to him. And with each second that went by it was getting that much harder not to completely take control and show Yuuri what kind of pleasure he was capable of giving him.

"...I guess," he heard Yuuri whisper. And he relaxed immediately at the permission, no matter how hesitant it was.

But before he continued, he let Yuuri know- "If you are ever not okay with something, tell me right away."

And Wolfram barely gave him a chance to respond- with his "I will" and a smile- he couldn't hold back from finally pushing a finger inside Yuuri. And though he started squirming uncomfortably, Wolfram was determined to make this feel good for him. Pushing in and out, making sure he was adjusted well enough before adding another.

And he was rewarded with a gasp. It may not have been one of pleasure quite yet, but it wasn't one of pain either. So he continued pushing his fingers inside, loving how Yuuri clenched around them. And when he felt Yuuri relax more around his two fingers, he abruptly tried to curl them.

And he was beyond surprised by the double blacks reaction. He shot upwards with a loud gasp and Wolfram all but froze, stopping his actions. He looked him over in concern. "...Yuuri?"

A slight whimper came from Yuuri's mouth. "Wolf, please...more..."

Relieved by Yuuri's reassurance, Wolfram continued pushing his fingers inside of Yuuri. Separating his fingers...stretching him out. And loving how the tight muscle clenches around his fingers when he does. And when Yuuri starts to relax from that, he pushes in even deeper, as far as his fingers could go. All the while imagining something else taking the place of his fingers. And how amazing that would feel.

And then he felt Yuuri push back on his fingers. Trying to feel Wolfram even deeper. It made a giddy feeling turn up inside his stomach. The fact that Yuuri was actually enjoying this.

And the next time he thrust his fingers inside, he felt Yuuri gasp and thrust up hard. Wolfram could practically hear the begging in his voice as he gasped out the words, "There!" He whimpered. "There, there, there!"

Yuuri was trembling. And Wolfram couldn't help but chuckle slightly at how needy Yuuri sounded. And just from his fingers. He knew he could do so much more. And if Yuuri was acting like this from something as little as this, then he knew that he could probably make Yuuri scream. And the idea alone made Wolfram want to moan. He hoped more than anything that Yuuri would let him touch him again. Because the things he could do to him. The things he could make him feel.

But right now what Yuuri wanted and needed was hitting that glorious spot inside him that was make him a mumbling mess. And Wolfram was more than happy to be the one that does that to him. He wouldn't let it be anyone else.

As he continuously thrust his fingers in and out of Yuuri- so hard and so deep-, he used his other hand to grab at Yuuri's cock again and stroke him. He stroked him as hard and fast as he could. Just enjoying watching Yuuri bucking into him as he bit his lip, trying to keep the cries from escaping his mouth. And failing miserably.

He didn't want anyone else to see Yuuri this way. And that possessiveness made it to his voice as he growled out "Mine" as he watched him.

"Ah!" Yuuri gasped as he arched up. He was trembling and clenching his fists over the floor. He gasped out a quiet "Yours" and Wolfram was unsure if Yuuri even knew what he was saying. If he was even thinking. Knew what that word even meant.

But he would figure that out later. He was too consumed by Yuuri and the pleasure he was giving him. And all he wanted was to make Yuuri come. So he didn't hesitate in his stroking and thrusting. Knowing Yuuri was close.

He watched with lust as Yuuri arched up with a cry, freezing with his own thrusts. And Yuuri finally came. Right in his hand. Because of him. He didn't want this moment to be over.

When he glanced at Yuuri, he saw he was in a haze. His eyes half lidded. Trying to get his breathing back under control. So he took the moment to lick his hand. Wanting to know what Yuuri tasted like. Just in case he never got the chance to again. It was salty and so simply Yuuri, that he hoped he would get the chance to taste him again. But just just in case, he tried to memorize it.

"Beautiful..." Wolfram murmured as he watched Yuuri. Because he couldn't think of another word for it. And he couldn't think of anything that was more perfect than what he was experiencing right now. Except the simple fact that Yuuri would still want him after this. Just him. Always.

But now all he needed to know was how far Yuuri was willing to go. Because if Wolfram could be

"Yuuri..." Wolfram started hesitantly. "Would it be too much to...?"

"Hm?" Yuuri asked through half lidded eyes.

"I want to be inside you," Wolfram murmured into the crook of Yuuri's neck. He waited anxiously for Yuuri's response, stroking his sides comfortingly as he did so.

"Okay..." Yuuri spoke a bit hesitantly. Nervously. "You'll walk me through it?"

Wolfram smiled slightly. Yuuri was obviously nervous, but he still trusted him enough to want to go through with it. But he still gave him one last reassurance. "Don't worry," he murmured. "I'll take care of you."

Wolfram took hold of Yuuri's hips, and the instant he did he felt Yuuri tense up. So he paused. And stroked his hips with his thins to soothe him. Silently promising him that he wouldn't go any faster than what Yuuri was comfortable with.

And when he put his hands over Wolfram's, which were still placed on Yuuri's hips, and smiled, Wolfram knew Yuuri was ready. Comfortable. Got his silent message.

So he continued. Slowly placing the tip of his cock at Yuuri's hole, giving Yuuri a moment to breathe before pushing inside him ever so slightly. And freezing completely when Yuuri gasped. His own hips trembled. He was inside Yuuri. But not inside enough. Only getting an inch of the way in before stopping completely. But Yuuri was so tight. And that heat. It was getting almost impossible to not just push his way completely inside the tight cavern. But he needed Yuuri to enjoy this too.

So when he felt Yuuri take a deep breath and relax, he pushed in further and further. Way too slowly. It seemed to take forever with all the control he had to muster. Focusing on Yuuri's breathing, every sound to come out of his mouth, so he would know in an instant if he was experiencing any pain.

So when he made it all the way inside Yuuri, he tensed up, almost whimpering with the need to move. But he held on to his control. Letting Yuuri adjust to all of him. Only letting himself relish in the fact that he was inside Yuuri, the first to completely fill him. He was so good. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from pulling back out and thrusting. From taking more. And deeper.

And then he heard Yuuri hum, as he pushed back slightly on his length. Making Wolfram gasp in the process, a shiver of pleasure rolling through him. And Yuuri's hips twitched ever so slightly, causing Wolfram to moan and dig his nails into Yuuri's skin.

He felt Yuuri pause, and then the muscles around his cock tighten even more. Wolfram trembled. If Yuuri kept doing that, there was no way he would last long. And he didn't want their first time to be like that. He wanted Yuuri to come with him.

Wolfram gasped, then tried to growl out, but came out way too breathy for that. And the stutter didn't help. "Yuur. D-don't-"

He was going to say more, but then Yuuri smiled. And this time he really did manage to growl. Yuuri was making him tremble and stutter when he should be the one doing that to Yuuri. It was unacceptable.

So he suddenly pulled out and pushed himself back in. Yuuri gasped, his eyes widening in surprise. And once grasped that it was a gasp of pleasure and not one of pain, he pulled out and thrust back into him harder. Deeper. Rolling his hips to get a different angle. And he was rewarded with a scream.

"Harder," Yuuri gasped. "More. Please."

Wolfram was too happy to oblige him. Wanting nothing more than to thrust back into this boys tight, hot heat. He fit so perfectly. Feeling Yuuri's hard cock rub against him, between them. Feeling Yuuri's legs wrapped around him as he continuously thrust inside of him. Being so close he could hear every gasp, moan, and whimper that came out of that perfect mouth. And every tremble that went through Yuuri's body.

The whole experience made it that much more pleasurable for him. He wanted to give this boy everything. Because he was his everything. He kissed down his neck lightly. Feeling the need to touch every part of him he could. His hand tangling in his hair, while the other grasped at his hip. Yuuri's hands digging into his back. He loved this closeness.

And the heat around him was slowly driving him mad. And couldn't hold back a moan when Yuuri clenched around him again. He felt Yuuri's cock twitch between them and knew Yuuri was close to coming again. And he was too. It felt like every nerve in his body was on fire. Pulsing with pleasure as so much of him was rubbing and thrusting into Yuuri.

A strangled cry came out of Wolfram as he came. Deep inside of Yuuri. Continuously thrusting as he rode out his orgasm. And Yuuri's own wasn't too far behind him as he arched up with a moan, coming again all over Wolfram. Trembling as Wolfram finished of his last thrusts, then collapsed back on Yuuri as they both breathed hard. Touching each other softly.

Wolfram almost felt as if this was the best part. In this position, he's never felt so close to Yuuri. Or anyone else for that matter, in his life. He put loving kisses on Yuuri's neck. He loved him too much for words. And after everything, Wolfram couldn't imagine ever leaving. Of Yuuri ever not feeling the same way Wolfram does. He could stay here forever.

That is, if other people weren't dead set against that.

"Your Majesty!" Wolfram almost growled at the sound of Conrad's voice. Of course it was him who had to interrupt them. He called out again. "Your Majesty!"

Knowing there was no lock on the door, and he and Yuuri were hardly in any position to be walked in on, he quickly pushed himself off of Yuuri and went to find their clothes.

Finding Yuuri's and throwing them to him. He noticed Yuuri's sudden embarrassment and all around sudden silence, but brushed it off as embarrassment at being almost caught. The Wimp was a lot more sensitive about these kinds of things, after all. He, however, would never be embarrassed about doing things that people do in relationships. It probably wasn't a very proper place, but it was still, in fact, no one else's business what they did in private.

He quickly got dressed in his own clothes. He could practically smell the sex in the air and knew there was really no way to hide what they have done, but it was still not anyone's place to asked. And if anything, Wolfram smiled slightly at the thought, it would give him and Yuuri an excuse to bathe together. As soon as possible. And Yuuri would probably even let him wash his back this time. And maybe even Yuuri would wash his.

The thoughts made him grin. Probably in the ridiculous way Yuuri usually grins, but Wolfram knows he could never pull it off, so he shakes his head, trying to remove it from his face.

When he and Yuuri came out together, Conrad was right there, blinking in confusion as he looked between them. Wolfram saw Yuuri flush out of the corner of his eyes as he stared down at his feet. He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

What a king his wimp was.

"Your Majesty?" Conrad spoke hesitantly. "...Wolfram?"

Wolfram narrowed his eyes as he sent him a glare. 'His Majesty' was obviously fine and with him. His little big brother didn't need to be with his fiancé every second of the day. And he didn't need to know what he and his fiancé do in private either.

But before Wolfram got a chance to snap at him for those very reasons, Anissina walked up to them. A huge grin was plastered on her face as she exclaimed, "Ha! My elixir worked better than even I could have predicted!"

Wolfram froze as the words started processing in his head. A cold feeling making its way into his stomach. He spoke coldly, hoping that whatever this 'elixir' of hers was, it had no effect on Yuuri or him. "What?"

Anissina's grin didn't falter, even at his venomous tone. She simply explained, "This morning I gave His Majesty an elixir I had invented. The idea was to make a person unable to hide their true feelings."

Wolfram's first instinct was anger. But that didn't stop the hurt from overpowering it. All the good feelings and how open and vulnerable he felt before was all gone. Because Yuuri wasn't himself when he was with him. That whole time. Yuuri wouldn't have done any of that had he been thinking straight. His jaw clenched as he refused to let anything he was feeling show on his face.

"But..." Yuuri started, confused. "How did you...?" He paused in thought, then you could see the realization light up on his face. "That drink on my desk this morning!"

Wolfram felt a twinge of annoyance. Was he really such an idiot that he would drink something without even knowing where it came from?

"That's right!" Anissina spoke proudly, which made Wolfram glare at her even harder.

"So," Wolfram started, seething on the inside. "Nothing he felt or said was even real?"

Anissina just frowned, as she glanced at him. "My elixir doesn't give people feelings they don't already have. It just makes them unable to deny any that they do have. Even if they have to give up their logic to do it."

Why did she even have to get involved at all? After everything that happened between him and Yuuri, Wolfram wanted Yuuri to want it. He didn't like thinking that the only reason any of that had happened was because of some elixir Annissina had given him.

He glanced at Yuuri, hoping to get some clarity that it wasn't just the elixir that all of that had happened between them. That he really did want it. That he liked it.

But Yuuri just ran away.

He supposed he got his answer.

~WolfYuu~WolfYuu~WolfYuu~

Wolfram was leaving. He felt it was for the best.

If Yuuri didn't want him now, then how could he expect that to change? And it would just hurt too much to continuously have to face him each day. And Yuuri would obviously be better off without him too.

His fists clenched. Just thinking about it hurt too much. The pain was too raw. And he knew it would be for a long time. He continued packing. His heart breaking even further each time he put more clothes in. It just made it so real.

A knock. Wolfram was almost tempted to not answer it. But that would only cause more worry, especially if it was Gwendal again. He wasn't too thrilled to hear that he was leaving. And since Wolfram wasn't too keen on explaining why he was leaving, Gwendal got very angry when he heard. First at him. And then at Yuuri, correctly assuming he was the reason.

He took a deep breath, before opening the door. Hiding his moment of shock at seeing Yuuri there, he clenched his hand on the door knob.

"Wolf..." Yuuri breathed out the second he opened the door. Wolfram's heart clenched. If he didn't know any better, he would have have thought Yuuri was relieved to see him. Good thing he knew better.

He spoke coldly, so no other emotion he felt would leek through. "What?"

"I need to talk to you..." Yuuri whispered, his voice pleading. "I-"

"Don't worry," Wolfram murmured, glancing away from him. Assuming he wanted to talk about what had happened. That it was time to...but Wolfram took care of it. Soon their engagement would be nothing but a memory. "You don't have to concern yourself with any of this anymore. I got the papers. It's taken care of-"

"No!" Yuuri interrupted him. He seemed panicked. Even worried. "You...you can't just leave!"

Wolfram paused as he stared at him with blank eyes. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"I've never wanted that!" Yuuri's eyes looked so scared. He didn't understand why.

But then he realized. Yuuri was like this with everyone. "You don't have to do this whole trying-to-be-nice-thing that you do for everyone with me," Wolfram explained quietly. "This will be better for me. You were really the only reason I stayed anyway. You don't have to feel like you're the reason I'm leaving everything else."

"No..." Yuuri whispered, eyes pleading. "I meant...don't leave me..."

Now Wolfram was confused. Yuuri wasn't making any sense. It would be one thing for Yuuri to not want him to leave Blood Pledge. But to not want him to leave him. Wolfram has to be misinterpreting him. He had no hope left to give.

Yuuri bit his lip. Which brought back too many good memories and feelings. He needed to forget those. They were all lies. "I just needed to think and..." Yuuri took a step closer to him, making Wolfram tense. "Well, I never lied to you..."

"You don't want this..." Wolfram argued. Not willing to believe. He couldn't do that to himself again.

"I love you," Yuuri whispered. "I didn't lie about that either."

It all of a sudden became too hard to breathe again. Because Yuuri was pulling him back in again. Just like before. And he didn't know if he would survive through this fall, if it ended the same way. He pushed back his hope. "You ran..."

"I was confused..." Yuuri told him desperately. "But Anissina was right. The elixir she gave me didn't make me feel anything I didn't already feel."

Wolfram's fists clenched. He should leave. He's going to drown in Yuuri again if he doesn't. He should get away. Away from him. Before he falls in completely...

But before he has the chance, Yuuri's arms are thrown around his neck, holding him in place. Wolfram freezes. Not breathing. Because then he would breathe him in and drown for sure...

"I'm sorry," Yuuri whispered into his neck. "I keep hurting you. But I want you. I've never been more honest with myself than I am being right now."

Wolfram was drowning. But with one last gasp for air- "The engagement-"

"I don't want to let go of that either," Yuuri responded. Then he paused. "But I would for you. If that's what you wanted."

And then Wolfram was falling again. He was completely consumed by Yuuri again. He shouldn't be so surprised. Yuuri has a hold on him that no one ever has. Or ever will. He gently places his arms around Yuuri. Relieved beyond words that the time in the closet won't be the last memories he has touching him. He whispered in response, "Wimp. I've never wanted that."

He feels Yuuri relax in his arms. And he's surprised to find Yuuri worried about losing him too. He felt Yuuri sigh into his neck and it made him shiver. Because this time Yuuri was here by choice. Nothing else was influencing his actions. Yuuri wanted this.

"Love you," Yuuri murmured into the crook of his neck. It made Wolfram smile slightly and his arms tighten.

"I've always loved you," he whispered back, honestly. Relishing in the feeling of Yuuri in his arms. And him wanting to be there.

He doesn't regret waiting for him. Could never regret that. Because even if Yuuri had never wanted him, he still made Wolfram a better person. And all of the best moments of his life included him. He pulled him in closer. Especially since now, after all this time, he finally has him. The best things in life are worth waiting for. There had never been truer words in Wofram's mind.

He smiled into Yuuri's hair. Maybe it was time for that bath.


End file.
